


Baby Love

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fellatio - mentioned, First Kiss - mentioned, Hand Job - mentioned, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Dean Winchester/Other(s), Past Drug Addiction, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean reminisces about all the good times he's shared in Baby





	Baby Love

Dean loves his Baby. Not just because she was the only constant thing in his life, other than his baby brother, and not because she had been his dad’s before she was his. He knew her inside and out; he’d unfortunately had to rebuild her more times than any rational person would rebuild a car.

She wasn’t just a car; he grew up in her, him and Sammy. Their initials were engraved into her, their toys stuck and lives lived and secrets shared in her. They both lived a double life in her. No, Baby wasn’t just some run-of-the-mill ‘67 Chevy Impala, she was home.

Dean loved every little thing about her. The way she’d smell like actual shampoo after a long ride with Sammy; the way there would always be the smell of flannel and leather and whiskey. The more Dean thought about it, the more he realized how much she actually smelled like the perfect blend of him and Sammy.

He would always remember the conversations he’d had in her, even as far back as when he was small and would ride in the back with his baby brother, telling him that everything was going to be okay, and that he would always be there to protect him. He also remembered the harder conversations, about time spent in Hell, for both of them, Sam’s problems with Ruby, Dean’s issues with… everything, and even all the conversations Cas would pop in and out of. Baby was like their own private confessional booth.

Dean remembers his first kiss, at the back door as their dad picked them up after school one day never to be heard from again. He also remembers _their_ first kiss, in the backseat after a brush with death had their dad racing them down the road and neither one of them could fight the urge anymore. More than anything Dean remembers the first time his baby brother stuck his hand down his pants and jerked him off, then gave him the best head he’s ever had, still to this day.

Dean will never forget looking over to see Sammy dozed off against the window, his long-ass legs tucked up between the seat and the dashboard. He would never stop being amazed by how good his baby brother was at not taking up as much space as he could. He knew damn well how much space Sammy could take up, from personal experience, and he’d seen how other’s had used his massive size to their advantage.

Dean shook his head to erase the images of Lucifer and Gadreel using his baby brother as a meat suit. Repositioning himself in his seat he squinted against the setting sun and took in a deep breath. It was all shampoo, flannel, leather, and whiskey; it was Baby, it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
